Old World, New Problems
by anime hotti
Summary: Oh boy, Kagome gets arival but how does InuYasha react? How about, totally in love. Who is this rival of Kagome's?


**_Old world. New problems_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

_**Chapter One Complete Stranger**_

Legend:

(sp?)- spelling

" " - speaking/talking

' ' - thinking

( ) or A/N - author's note

There was a girl that was walking around. She had black hair with red tips, bright blue eyes, a dark brown shirt, a black knee long skirt & runners. The girl was walking & saw a guy lying up agenst(sp?) a tree. She decieded to walked up to him & give him some food.

"I'll be fine on my own." The girl pushed the food up to him, "I said I'll be fine on my own!" The man sounded mad, "Where did you get those brouses?" "I got the brouses from villagers when every I try to get food. What's your name? How old are you?" "My name is Sesshomaru. I am 155." 'Wow. This guys old & yet he looks so young. Must be a demon, too.' the girl thought "You have a tail & ears. Are you a demon"  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. I am." the girl said as she felt her ears "What kind"  
"Jaguar. My mother was a human & my father was a jagura demon that was also a famous swordsman. The one that has his sword come out of his right hand. What about you"  
"I'm a dog demon"  
"Cool. Well, I have to go. Oh. And my names Ayuma. Bye."

It was night & Ayuma went to get some fish for her & Sesshomaru. While getting some fish, she heard something. It was villagers. They started to kick her but all she did was walk away with her fish, limping.  
When it was morning, Ayuma was still walking to where Sesshomaru was & that's when she smelt blood. She ran to where the smell lead to & saw wolves feeding on villagers. Ayuma stoud still in fear as the wolves caught her sent & came to attack. But as they went to attack, a huge blast came out of no where. While backing away, she looked up & it was a guy in a fire-rat kamono, snow white hair, white ears, yellow-goldish eyes & a sword that had fur above the handle.

"Ayuma, are you ok?" Ayuma looked at Sesshomaru & walked to him. "I'm ok. Thanks." Ayuma smiled at him as they walked off. "OH. I DON'T GET A THANKS FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE, MINO"  
Sesshomaru turned around & Ayuma stopped dead in her tracks. Before they knew it, Ayuma had the man in her hand around his neck & holding him in the air with a dark expression. "NEVER & I mean NEVER, SAY MY SISTER'S NAME AGIAN!" Ayuma let the man down, "And thanks. Even though I didn't need it."

Few minutes later,

"Sesshomaru, do you know him"  
"That was my younger, half-demon brother. His name is InuYasha"  
Ayuma looked at him then looked forward.  
The next day, Sesshomaru & Ayuma were walking in a forest when they saw a water fall.  
Ayuma went to have a bath & Sesshomaru was resting. Ayuma finished her waterfall bath and Sesshomaru was still resting.

"You can come out, Okami." A normal size dog came out from behind a tree. The dog had snow white fur and red markings around it's eyes and some on it's arms and legs. Okami walked toward her and started to lick her face.Then, Sesshomaru came up to them, "Hi, Sesshomaru. Did you have a good sleep"  
"Yes." Sesshomaru looked at Ayuma then Okami.  
"Oh. This is Okami." Ayuma put her arms around Okami "Hmm."

It was night and Ayuma made a camp for the three of them but Sesshomaru choose to sleep agenst(sp?) a tree again. When everyone was a sleep, Ayuma was still awake looking at the sky.

'Damn it! It's going to happen soon! I hope no one gets hurt in!'

-  
Hey. I'm the one, the only, Darcy, author of Going Full Circle, Itachi's assistant, Sasuke's love & soon to be more! Naraku: That was a little bit dramatic!  
Me: Shut up & how'd you get here?  
InuYasha: We're not telling!  
Me: Whatever Anywho, the Ayuma chick, you purnounce her name like this: A-you-ma. Say it with me! A-you-ma. Again! A-you-ma. Now, say it fast, Ayuma! Her sister, Mino, was her twin. That's why InuYasha got mixed up with them. There'll be a picture of her at the end. InuYasha: Shut up!  
Naraku: I thought you would have known from the sent since your a dog.  
InuYasha:Shut up already!  
Mino died a long time ago when a demon attack the twin's family. Killing Ayuma's twin, mother & father but Ayuma doesn't know about her brother. Let's have another purnouncing lesson. You purnounce Mino's name like this: Me-no. Ok. I'm done. Later! InuYasha: Finally!  
Me: Shut up!  
-


End file.
